dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Dash
Dragon Dash is a technique that allows the user to fly in close to their opponents or run away from them at an amazing speed. The Dragon Dash can be followed up with a regular hit or a charged hit. A charged hit from a Dragon Dash allows players to knock their opponents away. Variations *'Aura Burst Dash' - A variation of Boost Dash in Xenoverse 2 that uses costs bar stamina to dash towards a lock-on opponent allowing the user to quickly follow after or circle around the opponent. This grants the user different opportunities to attack or evade as long as they have stamina to perform it. Video Game Appearances Dragon Dash was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Dash can also lead into an even faster dash called Z Burst Dash where, for vast amounts of ki, the fighter can move more than twice as fast and go behind their opponent. There is also another up-graded version called Lightning Dash, named in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. The Dragon Dash also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In ''Xenoverse'' series, it appears under the name Boost Dash and is a standard movement technique that allows the user to move around the battlefield much faster, though slowly drains stamina when in use (the stamina drain itself is slow enough that it barely noticeable). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in addition to Boost Dash, there is also a stronger version called Aura Burst Dash which costs one Stamina bar to use. Aura Burst Dash allows the user to pursue after a knockback or dash to circle around behind a targeted enemy. Some of the more advanced combos in Xenoverse 2 involve using Aura Burst Dash to pursue a knocked back opponent by either charging towards them and attacking or circling around and attacking as they hurtle towards the user. In addition to attacking circling around behind the opponent using Aura Burst Dash can be used to evade forward firing enemy attacks such as various Kamehameha-based Ultimate Skills as it allows the user to get in behind the opponent while they are performing the attack, allowing the user to attack the opponent's exposed backside with a guard break attack (this strategy is often used by the CPU to counter Ultimate Skills). In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, out of Battle characters can hold the Boost Flight button to Dragon Dash in the air, allowing them to fly fast though they are unable to perform aerial loops (pressing the boost button during normal Flight allows them to perform an aerial spin that can collect circles of Z Orbs while flying through the center). Though normal Flight costs no Ki, Boost Flight does and if the Ki Gauge is empty then Boost Flight is unusable until it refills. Boost Flight allows characters to perform a sneak attack on enemies with a blue arrow before initiating Battle. Additionally, boosting into weaker enemies can also kill them instantly without having to battle them. As the Flying Nimbus lacks its own equivalent to Boost Flight, Flight is the more speeder method of air travel. In addition to Boost Flight, there is also a variation called Vertical Boost Ascension which allows the character to ascend rapidly upwards and is useful getting into their air quickly or when underwater to surface quickly. Additionally, it is possible to use Boost Flight while descending to perform Vertical Boost Descension to rapidly descend to the ground and while flying backwards to perform a Backwards Dragon Dash. In battle, characters can perform a standard Boost or Super Boost, both of which cost ki. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques